


Becoming Human

by pixelpiano



Series: Partial Drafts [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Currently no happy ending, Diary/Journal, F/F, Spoilers, prepare for feels, slow burn?, themes of depression, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: She may not be like normal humans...but does that really matter?





	1. 2009 July 21 (Tue)

**Author's Note:**

> (This will definitely become sexually explicit in the future, although none of the current material is as such. You have been warned.)

I turned around and was met face-to-face with a girl, about my age. Her sky-blue and white lace-edged sundress rippled at her calves like waves lapping at the shoreline.

She stared at me, unmoving. Her electric-blue eyes were almost…mechanical looking.

“Hello…?” I asked.

A delighted smile broke across her once-expressionless face, and I’ll never forget the feeling as she ran to me and embraced me for the first time. Her limbs felt strong and sturdy, and her face was cool to the touch as it rested in the crook of my neck.

“I have found you, Minako-sama” she told me. Her voice came out as if from a machine, synthesized and flat. And yet, it almost sounded as if it were quavering, like someone who has just reunited with a dear friend after many years.

“My highest priority is to be with you, Minako-sama!” she said matter-of-factly.

That was how the rest of our group found me—in the arms of a robotic girl.

I suppose there are worse ways to be found…

 


	2. 2009 July 24 (Fri)

“Good morning, Minkao-sama. Please wake up.”

That familiar voice from Yakushima woke me from my slumber. As I opened my eyes, I was met with the face of the robot girl, Aigis. I sat up sleepily, which seemed to relieve her.

“Minako-sama has awakened safely,” she said, “Mission Complete.”

“What are you doing here!?” I asked, still fighting drowsiness.

“The note on Minako-sama’s wall says, ‘Always be five minutes early.’ Therefore, I woke Minako-sama up five minutes before Minako-sama’s alarm went off.”

It was then that I heard Yukari’s voice from outside my door, accompanied by frantic knocking. “Hey, are you awake? That girl disappeared, and we can’t find her anywhere…”

“I am not a girl,” Aigis replied with what almost seemed like an edge of…annoyance in her voice? “I am Aigis, and I am here in Minako-sama’s room.”

“What!?”

“She’s in here Yukari, you can come in!”

Yukari opened the door, saw Aigis by the bed, and immediately started scolding her.

“How did you get in here?? She was asleep!”

“I unlocked the door,” Aigis said, matter-of-factly.

“Aigis, that’s unlawful entry!! I thought we told you to stay in the command room at night!?”

“Then, I propose to be on standby at night in Minako-sama’s room instead. Is this acceptable?”

“Wha—? Aigis, what’s gotten into you??” Yukari’s energy had been replaced with pure quizzicalness.

“If there is a problem, I can address it promptly.” Aigis clearly wasn’t aware that there was even a problem.

I couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculous exchange. Yukari looked at me, still confused, but Aigis seemed delighted that I was in good spirits.

“I don’t mind if she stays in here with me,” I said smiling yet still half asleep.

“Well…I mean, you are both girls, but it’ll get pretty crowded in here. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”…

In the end, it was decided that Aigis would, in fact, remain in the room across the hall from me. That didn’t stop her from coming to watch over me most nights—almost like the little boy from my dreams.

I had to admit, I felt safer with her presence beside me…


	3. 2009 August 16 (Sun)

Tonight was the summer festival at Naganaki Shrine. Mitsuru-senpai insisted I come along with her and Aigis to keep Aigis appeased. I happily obliged, and set about getting my yukata prepared.

At the festival, Aigis wouldn’t stop wandering off on her own. Mitsuru-senpai suggested that I hold onto her to keep her with us at all times. I could help but blush as I felt her cool fingers intertwine with mine.

“I see,” Aigis said with that familiar synthesized voice, “You are attempting to restrain me. You should know that since I can fire projectiles form my wrists, holding hands is a poor method of restraint…”

I couldn’t help but laugh, and I think even Mitsuru-senpai even cracked a smile.

Despite her apparent warning, Aigis didn’t let go of my hand all night, and she certainly didn’t fire off any ‘wrist projectiles’.

We walked around the various stands together. Aigis drew some looks when she shoved almost an entire box of steaming hot takoyaki into her mouth. I didn’t even know she was equipped to eat food. She seemed to enjoy it though. She offered one to me after ensuring it was the proper temperature for me to eat without burning myself.

Aigis became incredibly frustrated at the rigged festival games. We had to drag her away before she unloaded her shadow-hunting arsenal on both the targets and the attendant himself. Mitsuru suggested that we head back before it got too dark. She really did look stunning in her yukata. It’s too bad Yukari never got to see her in it that night…

That night, Aigis stayed with me in my room again, standing protectively by the door, her eyes fixed on my bed from a few feet away.

“Would you rather sit down Aigis?” I asked, “you’re welcome to sit on the edge of my bed instead.”

“I thought that humans were supposed to share beds only with the person they love?”

“Well, we wouldn’t be exactly _sharing_ a bed,” I told her, blushing slightly. “Besides,” I continued, “sometimes friends will sleep together in the same bed too if they’re really close!”

“But, it will be easier to protect Minako-sama from threats if I remain upright and ready at all times,” she replied.

I shrugged, and lied down, snuggling under the covers.

“Goodnight Aigis.”

“Goodnight Minako-sama.”


	4. 2009 September 2 (Wed)

It seems Aigis will be coming to school with us from now on. I do have to agree with Junpei-kun, the Gekkoukan outfit looks stunning on her…

She was transferred to our homeroom, and was thankfully given a seat next to mine. Although, when she sat down, she clung to my arm, and announced “My highest priority is to be with Minako-sama at all times.”

That didn’t exactly make things any less awkward…

She followed me around all day, clinging to my arm and doing everything she could to “keep me from harm”. Apparently, people have been asking Yuka-chan all day if the new student is either “actually Arisato-san’s mom” or “like that”. In true Yuka-chan fashion, each time she would roll her eyes and defend our new ally with that sharp tongue of hers.

I’d be lying if I said I hated the attention though…


	5. 2009 September 17 (Fri)

When I came home, I was drenched and shivering from the rain. It was only early autumn, so I was taken by surprise at the sudden typhoon. Despite sprinting home, I didn’t manage to avoid much of the downpour…

Aigis led me upstairs and made me strip naked from my wet clothes. Her metal hands felt surprisingly warm against my skin as she helped me change into dry pyjamas. She seemed really worried about my well-being, despite my insisting that I would be okay. She made me go to bed early, and I didn’t have the energy to argue with her…

That night, I had a strange dream.

I sat in a field of electric blue flowers. The sound of the ocean sung from underneath me, but there was no ocean in sight.

I looked into the distance and saw a familiar face—Yuka-chan. A ways to her left was Akihiko-senpai, and even farther to his left was Junpei-kun. The more I looked around, the more familiar faces I picked out. They stood some ways away from me, forming a wide circle around me.

As I stood up to go greet them, the flowers turned into butterflies, and swarmed around me. They formed a wall of flapping wings, and blocked the view of my friends. I cried out towards them, but my voice was swallowed by the deafening sound of flapping butterfly wings.

And then, from outside of the swarm, an outstretched hand reached in. I tried to grab it, but my arms could not reach. Stretching with all my might, their fingers clasped around mine and yanked me from the butterfly swarm.

I felt my body disintegrate into a million pieces.

I felt my soul ascend to the sky, and I looked down at a horrifying sight.

My friends all lay motionless on the ground. A single girl was kneeled over one of the bodies—my body, sobbing uncontrollably. The girl was stark naked, save for a red ribbon tied around her neck. She cried over me, her tears forming dark droplets on the uniform that adorned my lifeless body.

I tried to yell to her, but no sound came from my mouth.

I tried to fly towards her, but an invisible force held tight around my body.

And yet, when I closed my eyes, I could feel the girls hand grip my own again. Her skin was soft and warm, and she smelled faintly of the ocean…

I woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. My sheets were tangled every which way about me, and my breath came in short, panicked gasps. As I reached to untangle myself, I felt a cool, metallic hand clutching mine. I looked up to see Aigis’s concerned face looking down at me.

“Minako-sama was flailing in her sleep,” she said, “My databases indicate that a comforting gesture such as this can help humans cope with such distress.”

I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks as I smiled at her, her hand still clutching mine.

“Is Minako-sama in pain? Should I call for help?”

I shook my head and squeezed her hand. “I’m okay Aigis,” I told her. “I’m just…glad you were here.”

“I always wish to be at Minako-sama’s side.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…”

Her hand may not have been soft, or warm, and she smelled more of motor oil than an ocean breeze.

Nonetheless, I felt much more at ease with her by my side that night.


	6. 2009 September 18 (Sat)

I first noticed that something was off when I woke up without Aigis standing over me. I groggily checked my clock—11h37!! “Shit,” I muttered hoarsely, “why did nobody wake me up!?”

I sat up hurriedly and then clutched my head in pain. My sinuses felt like they were about to explode, and my entire body felt heavy and sore.

I let myself fall back into bed in defeat just as my door opened and from the corner of my eye I saw Aigis walk in and place something on my desk.

“Aigis…” I began, wincing at the pain of talking.

“Do not speak, Minako-sama,” Aigis said, “school has been cancelled for today. Minako-sama’s vital signs seemed less than adequate, so the others instructed me to let Minako-sama sleep in this morning. In the meantime, I have brought Minako-sama some soup courtesy of Arigaki-senpai.”

I nodded and sat up slowly as my stomached began to growl fiercely. Aigis brought the bowl of soup over and sat on the edge of my bed. She diligently fed me the entire bowl, blowing on each spoonful until she was certain it was warm, but not too hot. The soup was delicious, and I made a note to thank Shinjiro-senpai in private next time I got the chance.

When I had finished the last spoonful, Aigis told me to lie back down, and that there was more soup if I was hungry later. I nodded, then lied down and closed my eyes again.


	7. 2009 October 5 (Mon)

Shinjiro-senpai was shot last night. I never even thanked him for the soup…

The doctors said it was unlikely he would make it, despite the extensive life support they put him on.

Mitsuru-senpai said having an extra hour where technology doesn’t function didn’t exactly help either…

I didn’t know what to feel then, and I don’t think anybody did…

Well, except Aigis, of course.

I almost envied the fact that she hadn’t changed a bit. She was acting exactly the same as she did when I had had a cold. Matter-of-fact remarks, diligently performing her duties, and the only one of us who didn’t ever lash out or devolve into sobs at the most seemingly mundane of times.

She was acting exactly the same as she always had.

It was hard to remember that she wasn’t really human sometimes…


	8. 2009 November 4 (Wed)

I had thought things were looking up, I really did.

Shinjiro-senpai’s death was a tragedy, sure, but it had brought us all together in a way I’m not sure anyone expected. Ken and Akihiko were certainly more motivated than ever, that’s for sure, and even Fuuka had been in unusually good spirits, despite the news that her new but close friend (were they truly just friends, I wonder…) was transferring. And Mitsuru-senpai and Yuka-chan were acting much warmer towards each other than usual.

And in a final coup-de-grace we defeated both Strega and the twelfth full moon shadow, the Hanged Man. Everyone, especially Aigis, fought spectacularly in that battle. It was amazing to see how much we had grown as a group together. We even planned a sushi party afterwards to celebrate supposedly putting an end to the Dark Hour for good…

…supposedly.

Because when the clock struck twelve, Mitsuru-senpai’s father’s associates were transformed into bloody coffins, and the moon hung bright and nauseatingly yellow in the green-tinted sky.

And now, we stood, shocked, as the “Chairman” stood in front of the grand entrance to Tartarus, grinning deviously as he justified his lying to us for months—for years, even, to some of us. All to bring about what he kept calling “the Fall”.

And all I could think about was how robotic Aigis’s face looked in the green-tinted moonlight as she stood, stoically, by his side.

“She’s here merely to fulfill her role—as a weapon,” he had said.

Is that all she was to him? A tool?!

I tried to catch her eye, but she just stared straight ahead, unmoving.

Had she been part of the ruse as well?

Had everything she had shared with me…been a lie too?

* * *

When I came-to, we were crucified with large, metal shackles upon giant, wooden crosses on top of Gekkoukan—now Tartarus’s observatory deck.

And that sonofabitch Ikutski was _still_ talking…

But now he had a hostage—Mitsuru-senpai’s father. And Aigis had her weapons directed at his head, as she held him in a chokehold with her other arm.

I don’t remember much else of what happened that night. But I do remember that everything changed when I caught Aigis’s eye.

It was just a split second, and gone in a blink, but I’ll never forget the look of pain and horror that crossed the robotic girl’s face just before she let go of Mitsuru-senpai’s father and turned on Ikutski.

Everything after that was a blur of gunshots, tears, and stunned silence.

And at the end of it all, I didn’t even have the reassurance of Aigis watching over me that night…


	9. 2009 November 11 (Wed)

Aigis returned to the dormitory today, now that her diagnostic screening was finished. The Kirijo scientists who inspected her said that the incident had been a result of “rebooting” her system, and that she should now be back to her normal self like before.

What a load of bullcock…

Aigis had never been acting more strangely. She was colder than usual and acting out at strange times.

The poor transfer student was getting the brunt of it, sadly. While he probably deserved a tongue-lashing for trying to hit on Aigis, I think calling him ‘dangerous’ was perhaps a tad overkill…

* * *

I had hoped Aigis would be in my room when I came upstairs that evening, but my room was sadly empty. I considered knocking on her door, but ended up falling asleep on my own first, since I was exhausted from such a long day…


	10. 2009 November 12 (Thu)

I wasn’t sure why Aigis was so cold towards the new transfter student, Mochizuki-san. He seemed like a pretty genuine guy, if not a bit strange.

Then again, so was I, I suppose…

In other news, Aigis stayed in her room again tonight, so I slept alone again…


	11. 2009 November 14 (Sat)

“Can you believe him? The nerve of some boys…he thinks just because he’s _foreign_ that he can go hitting on whatever girl he comes across.” Yukari groaned. “ _Oooh, I’m Mochizuki-san, I know this one restaurant on the top floor of a fancy hotel, the view is almost as breathtaking as you, isn’t that clever??”_ she mocked, exasperatedly. “Honestly, how could he be so insensitive?? Even _Stupei_ wouldn’t be so stupid…and ‘stupid’ is in his name!!”

All I could muster was a nod and a “mhm…”

“And then he tried to turn it around on _me_ afterwards…like _I’d_ go to Shirakawa Boulevard with his sleazy ass…” she continued venting.

* * *

When I went upstairs, Aigis’s door was slightly ajar. Temptation came over me, and I peeked in through the crack. Papers, bullet belts, and machines and mechanical scraps were strewn across the floors and desks, with Aigis’s recharge port sitting empty against the back wall. And no sign of Aigis in sight.

It was another lonely night…


	12. 2009 November 17 (Tue)

This was the first night Aigis had slept in the same room as me in weeks. I wish I could say it was a relief, but I think I mostly just felt awkward.

The hotel rooms in Kyoto had been gorgeous, sure. But having all four of us sleeping in the same room together just…wasn’t the same.

And she was still out for the new transfer student’s blood it seemed. He was awfully flirty, but…it’s not like I minded??

What was I thinking…


	13. 2009 November 22 (Sun)

Ryoji and I were spending a lot of time lately. He was acting really sweet, in a dorky sort of way, you know? He was probably just feeling lonely—I was lucky Yuka-chan took me under her wing the first day I transferred, or I probably would have acted the same trying to make friends.

He kept mentioning feeling really close to me for some reason. And, as weird as it might have seemed, I agreed. The two of us just sort of _clicked,_ and I couldn’t really explain why…

It’s not like that was a bad thing though…


	14. 2009 November 27 (Fri)

We almost lost someone else this week. Actually, in a way, we _did_ lose someone else…

Poor Junpei…Ryoji said he barely participated in this week’s career experience.

It’s not like I can blame him.

Spending time with Ryoji has been nice though. He’s just really easy to talk to? Like, we can be blunt about things without worry of being awkward.

It’s…really nice, actually.

…I still haven’t spoken to Aigis. She probably hates that I’m spending time with Ryoji, after all…


	15. 2009 November 30 (Mon)

Aigis and I spoke for the first time since that night. I know it seems weird, but…it was almost like she was struggling to contend with her emotions.

It all started when I bumped into Ryoji on my way out. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear that…well, that’s not important.

Aigis seemed upset when she found out he had been here. But when we told her that he was helping us feel better, she said she was…envious.

“I’m a machine,” she said, “so I cannot understand how it feels to live.”

Was…was that why she had been so sullen lately?

“I should not possess the gift of life…” she told me, avoiding my gaze. “A living weapon is difficult to operate…”

I shrugged.

“However, I believe I understand the concept of loss, Minako-sama… Should you ever be harmed, I…”

“Don’t worry about me.” I told her. I didn’t want to worry her more than she already was…

“…I’ll try not to.”

…I couldn’t help myself, and I reached for her hand. She didn’t pull away, but she didn’t look at me either…

“You are very special to me…” she said. “I do not know why, but I always want to be by your side…I want to protect you…”

…it was almost like old times.

...and I liked it. A lot…

But then she pulled away from me. “I apologize for interrupting you,” she stated, in her old, cold voice. “I will leave you to your studies. Good night.”

…guess I’ll be sleeping alone tonight…


End file.
